


Darkstache 2020

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache Week [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, darkstacheweek2020, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: It's the wonderful time of year again when @projectdarkstache on Tumblr releases a list of prompts for seven days
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394716
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Moonlight

Wilford softly hummed to himself as he strummed his fingers on the countertop, watching as the Keurig filled up a mug with some tea. There was an already brewed mug of coffee sitting next to the Keurig, the ice cubes Wilford plopped in there melting quickly. Wilford couldn’t drink his coffee if it was too hot. The Keurig finally finished the Wilford grabbed the mug with tea and stirred it real quick, making sure the large amount of sugar in it was dissolved before picking it and the other mug up. 

He continued his humming as he walked down the dimly lit hallway, the rest of the Manor silent due to, almost, everyone being asleep. Wilford paused for a moment and couldn’t help himself from smiling when he saw Dark at the balcony window, the moon casting a loving glow on him.

“Can’t sleep?” Dark and Wilford ended up asking at the same time. They shared a little laugh as Wilford went to stand next to Dark. 

“Made it just the way you like.” Wilford handed Dark the mug with tea. 

“Thank you.” Dark nodded his head and took a deep inhale of the tea, the steam calmly going through his nose and throat, a feeling of calm lulling him to release some of the tension in his shoulders, them fully relaxing when Wilford moved to stand close to him. 

“It’s a lovely night,” Wilford commented, taking a sip from his mug. 

“It is.” Dark cupped his hand around the mug, wanting to feel the warmth some more before taking a drink himself. 

“There isn’t much in this world more fascinating than a full moon.” Wilford wrapped an arm around Dark and placed his hand on Dark’s waist. 

“It is fairly fascinating to look at,” Dark said, leaning against Wilford some. 

“I can think of something better to look at.” Wilford hummed.

“And what would that be?” Dark asked; not expecting a suddenly empty hand to be placed on his cheek, gently guiding him to face Wilford. 

“Your eyes,” Wilford said, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Don’t get all mushy on me.” Dark rolled his eyes but didn’t move his head away. 

“But I can’t help from getting all soft in the heart when I look at you,” Wilford said. “You’re my fascinating moon.” 

“Am I, now?” Dark chuckled. 

“I could stare into those big, deep, beautiful eyes for days and never get bored.” 

“You’re a sap.” 

“They memorize me when they reflect in the moonlight.” Wilford ran his thumb along Dark’s cheek. “They’re just one of the many things that I love about you.” 

“What’s got you all worked up?” Dark chuckled, placing his free hand on top of Wilford’s. 

“Don’t know, something about seeing you in the moonlight reminds me of how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Wilford lowered his hand and in a blink, his mug of coffee was back in it. Wilford hummed in question when Dark was now the one holding his face.

“You hopeless romantic,” Dark said and pulled Wilford in for a kiss. 


	2. Balloons/Flowers

Anti was walking down one of the hallways of the Iplier Manor, popping in for a visit since the Speticeye House was having one of its rare quiet moments. Aka, Robbie was napping. 

“Do we tell him?” Anti’s ears twitched when heard Bim whispering to Yandere, both of them looking at a sheet of paper. 

“What if he did it on purpose?” Yandere suggested. 

“What’s going on?” Anti asked, grinning when Bim yelped out in shock while Yandere didn’t react. 

“Dark’s paperwork.” Yandere answered, showing Anti the paper. 

“That’s not right,” Anti said after giving it a quick glance. “Does he not...that stupid man,” Anti grunted and went straight for Dark’s office, leaving Bim and Yandere to be just as confused as before. Anti opened the door but waited at the entrance when he saw Dark talking into the phone.

“Move that to the second account and transfer his name into it.” Dark saw Anti out of the corner of his eye and waved him in. “Make sure to use the fake bills and he should be caught within the next day or so.” Anti closed the door behind him and made his way to the front of the desk, placing a hand on his hip when Dark held a finger towards him and mouthed ‘one moment’. “Have Bing look over the numbers as well. To ensure that the usage of the money fits his routine, I’m not questioning your math, Google.” There was a pause. “Alright, goodbye.” Dark hung the phone up, pocketing it into his blazer. “What can I help you with, Anti?” 

“What’s the date?” Anti asked. Dark made a face that said he was expecting a different question.

“The sixth.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Anti took out his own phone and pulled up the calendar. 

“I’m sure, what are you hinting at?” Dark looked down at Anti’s phone when he placed it in front of him.

“It’s the ninth, you’re a few days behind.” Anti watched as Dark’s face dropped.

“Oh shit.” Dark cursed under his breath. “That means that-oh fuck!” 

“Tomorrow’s your anniversary, buddy.” Anti clicked his tongue, Dark grunting and leaning back in his seat, covering his face with his hands. “And you have nothing ready for Mr. Bubblegum, do you?” 

“I was going to order everything tonight so I’d only have to hide the gift for maybe a day,” Dark said into his hands. 

“I’m guessing overnight shipping isn’t really an option?” Anti sat down on the edge of the desk. “But we can turn this into a good thing.” He added, tapping his chin in thought. 

“How do you turn not getting your husband an anniversary gift into a good thing?” Dark scoffed, sitting up and seeing Anti scribbling something down on the back of the paper he had been holding. “What are you-”

“I’ll be right back, Darky.” Anti giggled before suddenly glitching away. Dark just groaned and started rubbing at his face again. He took his phone out and started searching through the internet to see what he could possibly buy at the last second. 

“They usually have bouquets already put together, I’m sure I could find on that fits,” Dark said to himself, making a face every time he saw something that was the opposite of what he was looking for. 

“Surprise!” Anti shouted when he glitched back, a large collection of flowers, balloons, ribbon, paper, and glitter appearing with him. 

“What is all of this?” Dark asked, picking up one of the plastic jars of glitter. At least they were contained. 

“You’re gonna get crafty.” Anti pulled out a pair of scissors from his jean’s back pocket. 

“Crafty? I don’t really craft.” Dark said, trying to straighten up some of the color paper that had landed on his desk. “And how did you pay for this? You don’t carry money or a card.” 

“Do you really think I bought this?” Anti clicked his tongue. 

“I’d like to believe you sometimes follow the law.” Dark was now sorting the papers by color.

“Since when did you ever worry about that law? Do you not remember what you do for a living?” Anti placed the scissors on the desk. “Now, get to work and I’ll keep Bubbles busy for the rest of the day.” 

“How am I supposed to make anything with this?” 

“You’re a smart demon, you’ll figure it out.” Anti was, once again, gone within the blink of an eye. 

“I don’t craft,” Dark said to no one as he looked at the chaotic collection of supplies. 

x~x~x

Wilford woke with a grunt as he stretched, finding himself on his bed with Anti sprawled out on the foot of it. The movie they had been watching was now playing the menu screen for who knows how long. They must have fallen asleep. Wilford rolled his head to the side and saw that it was three in the morning and Dark still hadn’t come to bed and kicked Anti out. 

“That lil’ workaholic,” Wilford said to himself and rolled off of the bed, tossing a blanket on top of Anti before leaving the room. 

All the rooms’ doors were closed and the lights off, but one closed-door stood out since light spilled from underneath. Dark’s office. 

Wilford pressed an ear to the door and heard Dark cursing, saying something about hating glitter and how ‘it looks like shit’. Wilford twitched his lip and, without knocking, opened the door. 

“Wil!” Dark shouted out in shock. 

“This was admittedly the last thing I was expecting,” Wilford said with a laugh. 

“I...I can explain.” Dark held up glue-and-glitter-covered hands, his tie and blazer gone and sleeves rolled up. There were scraps of paper everywhere, some even stuck to his arms and legs. Flower petals on his knees and elbows and covering some sheets of paper in what was supposed to be a heart-shape. “I swear I can.” 

“Since when do you craft?” Wilford asked, crouching down and picking up on of the folded pieces of paper. 

“Wait, I…” Dark was too slow in scrambling to his feet, Wilford had already opened the card and saw ‘Happy Anniversary, Wil. I love you.’ written at least five different ways. 

“You made this?” 

“I had my days mixed and Anti stole all of this and I-”

“I love it.” Wilford hugged the card to his chest. “I thought you were going to be boring and just buy me something.” Wilford gave Dark a quick kiss. “This is the best gift!” 

“I…” Dark cleared his throat. “I’m glad you like it.” Dark gave himself a mental note to actually thank Anti later. 

“I have to show you what I made!” Wilford grabbed Dark’s hand and lead him out of the room, happily laughing the whole way. 


	3. Feeling Blue/Favorite Things

Dark had a toasted bagel in one hand and his phone in the other. The emails were already piling in and he’s only been up for five minutes. 

“Morning Dark.” Yandere greeted as she came into the kitchen, opening the cabinet and pulling down a box of cereal. 

“Morning, Yan.” Dark greeted back, not looking away from his. 

“Are you already working? Can’t it wait till after breakfast?”

“With what we do, it’s better to not have them wait.” Dark took a bite of bagel. 

“That’s not fun.” Yandere huffed, heading for the fridge. “Where’s Wilford? He’s usually up with you.” 

“He’s sleeping in,” Dark said with a shrug. 

“He only does that if he gets you to.” Yandere said, getting a look from Dark. “I’m not stupid Dark, I know how you two work and Wilford doesn’t like sleeping alone.” 

“You can have the other half of my bagel,” Dark said, leaving the kitchen when a painful creeping of worry built up in his chest. Dark went up to his bedroom door and slowly opened it. “Wil?” Dark saw that Wilford was still in bed and he closed to door behind him. “Wil? Are you up?” There was no response as Dark went over to the bed, the slight pulsing in his ears telling him that something was off. “Wil?” Dark crouched next to the bed to look at Wilford’s face, seeing that he was staring at nothing. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” Dark placed a hand on Wilford’s head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Wilford?” Wilford’s eyes finally moved and he looked at Dark, but that was all he would do. “Bad day?” Dark asked, only getting a blink in response but that was all he needed. 

Dark went over to the other side of the bed and changed into more comfortable wear since he knew laying around in a suit would not work for long. He then sent a quick text to Yandere, knowing she would bring what was needed and tell the others the change in plans. Dark turned on the TV to let it load while he crawled into the bed. Dark rubbed small circles into Wilford’s back and slowly coaxed him into turning over. Dark wanted to be able to see Wilford’s face easier and didn’t protest when Wilford curled up against him. Dark continued rubbing Wilford’s back and after making sure no one was near the door, he started to softly sing;

_“Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens.”_ Dark only sang this song for Wilford when he was having an off day. Wilford loved his voice in general and this song, to quote Wilford, ‘is always best sung by Dark’. _“Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things.”_ Dark has sung this song so many times, sometimes without Wilford being around, and it was easy for him to sing the lyrics without a second thought. _“Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles.”_ Wilford nuzzled against Dark’s chest. _“Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things.”_ Dark grabbed the remote again and started scrolling through the recordings. _“Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.”_ Dark picked one of his shows that Wilford would half-watch with him. _“Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things.”_ Dark paused the show as soon as it started. _“When the dog bites. When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad.”_ Dark looked down at Wilford, seeing that his eyes were closed and he was relaxed against him. _“I simply remember my favorite things. And then I don't feel so bad.”_ Dark pressed a kiss to the top of Wilford’s head. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and saw Yandere at the door. She was holding a tray with some food and water on it. Dark could tell by the look on her face that she had been there for a good bit. 

“Sorry.” Yandere said very quietly, more mouthing than speaking and she went over to the bedside table, placing the tray down. “Everything okay?” She asked in the same tone. 

“Yes.” Dark whispered back. “Text if you need any help.” 

“Don’t worry, we got this.” Yandere used both hands to give a thumbs-up before leaving the room, shutting the door. 

Dark checked on Wilford again before turning his show on. He found himself humming the song for just a little bit more as the show’s opening credits played, eventually stopping and watching the show, his hand unconsciously playing with Wilford’s hair. 


	4. Tradition

Dark was ‘fixing’ his hair in the bathroom mirror as the final touches to something Wilford and him have been doing for years. It was silly, it made no sense but it was a tradition neither of them plans on breaking. 

Everyone knows of ‘opposite day’ but the Ipliers nor Septiceyes knew the extent Wilford and Dark would do in private. Dark would refuse to partake in the day with the others while Wilford did and yet when it was the evening and just him and Wilford; Dark would play. 

“You ready?” Wilford asked from the other side of the door. 

“I think I out-did myself this year,” Dark said and went to the door, opening it with his eyes closed. He took a few steps into the room before finally looking and smiling when he saw Wilford; Wilford was wearing a white suit with his hair neatly parted to the side and hint of black eyeliner on his bottom lid. 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing that!” Wilford immediately broke character at the sight of Dark. Messy hair, yellow button-up shirt, pink bowtie, rainbow suspenders, and no pants. Only a pair of underwear with an ‘I <3 U’ pattern on them. “You win! You win! I can never compete against that!”

“Do you know how hard it was to find this underwear?” Dark pointed at himself. “I almost stole the pair you have but that would have given it away.” Wilford’s laugh soon became a deep chuckle as he stepped up to Dark, hands going on Dark’s hips.

“When I said I want you in my pants, that’s not what I meant,” Wilford said with a grin.

“Are you really trying to be like me, now?” Dark wrapped his arms around Wilford’s neck. “You’ve lost the moment you started laughing.” 

“I have all night to regain my points.” Wilford pressed his forehead against Dark’s. 

“Since when did we ever keep score?” Dark titled his head up when Wilford placed a hand on his cheek. 

“We don’t.” Wilford leaned in and kissed Dark. Dark chuckled into the kiss and pulled Wilford closer to him. 

Dark parted the kiss when he had the sudden feeling of being watched. Anti was standing at a now open door, jaw dropped in shock. Anti slowly raised his hand, which was holding his phone and he took a quick picture before taking off. Wilford started laughing and Dark tensed up.

“Anti!” Dark shouted and went after him. “Antisepticeye! Get your glitching ass back here!” 

“W-Wait.” Wilford wheezed out. “You don’t-You don’t have pants, Dark!” Wilford actually fell over from laughing so hard. 

Best opposite day ever.


	5. Cryptic/Danger

“Follow me, Jims,” Wilford whispered as he and the twins crouched and made their way down the hallway. CJ had his camera on his shoulder, the little red light blinking, and saying that it was recording. RJ held his microphone close to his chest as if worried he might lose it. Wilford’s hands were empty and he had the largest grin on his face. 

“You said this is a rare thing, right?” RJ asked, CJ nodding along. 

“Oh, it’s very rare. Very rare, indeed.” Wilford said. “It’s so rare, it’s never been caught on tape before.” 

“Is this once in a lifetime?” CJ asked very quietly. 

“Once in a generation.” Wilford winked and pressed a finger to his lips when they got closer to their destination. The Jims were practically bouncing at the thought of seeing something so new. “Now, there is only one way to summon him,” Wilford said, the Jims staring at him with wide, eager eyes. “It’s a secret I have spent years deciphering.” 

“A secret code?” RJ asked with his hands very close to his face, as if using them to block his voice. 

“A very secret code that no one else knows.” Wilford chuckled when the twins both gasped in awe. Wilford went up to the door and touched a closed hand to it. “Now watch and observe,” Wilford said and knocked on the door. CJ had his camera up and ready while RJ was ready to bounce away at any moment. The door slowly opened, Dark standing there and looking down at his partner and his ‘kids’ crouched down and looking up at him. “He has risen!” Wilford called out, jumping to his feet while the twins yelled. “The one-and-only Darkiplier has left his office!” 

“He has risen!” RJ echoed Wilford’s earlier shout. 

“Really?” Dark raised a brow while Wilford was making sounds with his mouth and wildly gesturing towards Dark. 

“He speaks! The ancient creature speaks!” Wilford forced out a loud gasp. 

“Ancient?” Dark placed a hand on his hip and the other on Wilford’s shoulder. 

“Run, Jims, run! He’s got me! He’s got me!” Wilford ‘cried’ out and the twins laughed as they took off. “Oh no, not the lair!” Wilford was now laughing himself as Dark pulled him into the room and closing the door, making sure it was shut tight and locked. 


	6. Dinner/Picnic

“Request a meeting tomorrow evening at six,” Dark said to Google, the two standing in the kitchen. 

“Should I tell them why?” Google asked, his chest and eyes already glowing as he worked. 

“I’ll fill them in when they arrive.” Dark shrugged.

“Darkling!” Wilford happily cheered when he entered the room. “I’ve made dinner!” Google and Dark both looked around the empty kitchen. “It’s not in here.” Wilford took Dark’s hand and dragged him away. 

“I’ll let you know if there are any conflicts,” Google called after him. 

“When you say ‘I’ve made dinner’, what does that mean?” Dark asked, still being lead by the hand. Wilford only giggled and kept walking, taking Dark out of the Manor and away from the building. “I have a feeling that I should be worried.” 

“Close your eyes,” Wilford said, using his body to block Dark’s view. 

“Now I’m worried.” Dark did what he was requested to anyway. 

“It’s been a long week-”

“It’s Tuesday.”

“And it’s been a long day-”

“It’s only four.”

“I wanted to spoil you.” 

“Spoil me?” Dark felt Wilford’s hands on his shoulder and he was guided doe a little bit. 

“You’re always taking care of me and making sure I’m okay.” Wilford had Dark sit down. “But now it’s my turn.” Dark heard Wilford move away and he assumed he sat down as well. “You can look.” 

“If there’s a-” Dark stopped himself when he found he was sitting in the middle of a grass field, a checkered-pattern blanket under him and he was surrounded by plates and plates of food. 

“Ta-da~” Wilford sang, holding his arms out. 

“Did...did you make all of this?” Dark grabbed the closest plate, a small pile of macrons on them. There were cakes, cookies, cupcakes, pastries of every kind Dark could think of, and more. 

“I made the sweets,” Wilford said, leaning forward to remove the lip of a large pot that sat in the middle of the blanket. “Anti’s better at cooking than I am, so he helped with the chicken.” 

“That smells amazing.” Dark put the plate down and went to his knees, moving so he could get a better look inside of the pot. “And it looks even better.” 

“Anti threatened to slap me with a wooden spoon if I kept opening the oven door.” Wilford chuckled. “He said I was letting all the heat out when I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t gonna burn.” 

“You did great.” Dark sat back down on his rear. “I can’t believe you’ve gone through all of this trouble.” Dark made a face of concern. “Did I miss something? An anniversary, some good news?”

“I just wanted to do something nice.” Wilford rubbed at his face, using his hand to hide his flushed cheeks. “I like having you around.” 

“I like having you around too.” Dark picked at his fingers. 

“Do you want to eat?” 

“I’d love to.” Dark reached for a plate and Wilford’s hand went on top of his. 

“I-I...love you.” Wilford stammered out. Dark stiffened for a second, heart beginning to pound, throat closing, face burning. 

“I love you, too.” Dark managed to squeak out, feeling a rush of joy when Wilford perked up at that. 

“How many years did it take for us to say that?”

“Too many.” 


	7. Ordinary People

Dark and Wilford were laying together on the couch; Wilford’s back against the arm of the couch while Dark’s was on Wilford’s chest. They were watching a show they had found a few days ago and had fallen into the pit of ‘this is all we can watch now’ since they couldn’t resist seeing what happened next. 

“Don’t you kind of miss it?” Dark suddenly asked.

“Miss what?” Wilford blindly grabbed the remote and paused the show. 

“Being normal like them.” Dark gestured towards the tv. 

“Normal? They’re far from normal.” Wilford chuckled. “You’ve seen what Carol does of what Deb’s said or what V and-”

“Physically,” Dark said. 

“What?” 

“Being a human, an ordinary person. Yes, those characters are excentric and weird at times, but they’re normal compared to us.” Dark placed a hand on top of Wilford’s when he started rubbing his chest. 

“Normal isn’t any fun, my Darkling,” Wilford said, pressing a kiss to the side of Dark’s head. 

“Don’t you miss it, sometimes? We gave it up so long ago before getting to finish experiencing it.” Dark now had both of Wilford’s arms around him, hugging him closer.

“I don’t miss it at all,” Wilford said.

“Don’t lie-”

“I didn’t have you back then.” Dark couldn’t say anything and just help Wilford’s arms. “I don’t know where’d I be if I didn’t have you.” Dark turned his head and hid his face in Wilford’s neck. “Who needs ‘normal’? Who needs to be an ‘ordinary person’? Who needs that when I have the love of my life in my arms?” 

“Wil…” Dark’s sniffed. 

“Are you crying?” Wilford adjusted himself and ran a thumb across Dark’s cheek. 

“No…” Dark sniffed again. 

“Not yet.” Wilford chuckled.

“I don’t cry.” Dark’s voice cracked and gave him away. 

“You’re so soft.” Wilford kissed Dark’s forehead. 

“I kill people.” Dark weakly protested.

“A gray cutie.” Wilford kissed Dark’s cheek.

“I am literally made of death.” 

“A lovely little demon that’s stolen my heart.” Wilford held Dark’s face with a hand and kissed him, chuckling when Dark immediately kissed him back. “And I’ve stolen yours, too.”

“Shut up and kiss me again, you goof.” Dark laughed through his tears and pulled Wilford into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it y'all!  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
